Al menos, cabe mencionar
by eminahinata
Summary: Un día normal de Torchwood, otro para Owen y sus observaciones.


¡Hola! Aqui con un nuevo fic, corto, pero con mucho cariño. Se que esta pareja, al menos en el fandom español, no es muy popular ¡pero a mi me encanta! No pregunten porque, jeje. Espero que les gustes tambien y esperaria sus comentarios, por favor. ¡A leer!

**Titulo:** Al menos, cabe mencionar.

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 820

**Redacción:** 31/01/11

**Publicación:** 01/02/11

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones

**Advertencia:** Pre-serie, un poco crack, OoC en algún personaje, flufly.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen: **Un día normal de Torchwood, otro para Owen y sus observaciones.

.

**Al menos, cabe mencionar**

By: eminahinata

.

Owen Harper era un hombre apuesto, inteligente y astuto. El bien lo sabía con sus ya veintisiete años de edad, médico graduado y trabajando actualmente para Torchwood Tres. El es alguien observador –aunque muchos lo dudaran-, por lo que él podía conocer superficialmente a una persona con una simple vista, con una sola mirada. Siempre fue así, observando e interactuando con las persona que si bien le convenían o llamaban su atención. Hasta que llego Katie, su hermosa Katie.

Ella fue su mundo, su razón para vivir y por el cual luchar cada día tras día. Pero desafortunadamente murió, ya que un extraterrestre se encontraba en su cuerpo como huésped. Fue en ese momento cuando conoció al Capitán Jack Harkness y la organización Torchwood. Eso, ya hace algunos año atrás. Aprendió a vivir con el dolor, centrando su mente en proteger a la humanidad de amenazas que atentaran contra esta, saliendo a las calles en sus ratos libres para liberar sus penas en alcohol y sexo.

Golpeo un documento en su escritorio con el lápiz en su mano, frunciendo el labio en aburrimiento y disconformidad por los datos que debía llenar para que esto fuera archivado y guardado en las despensas de la base, por su joven y _lindo_ compañero gales.

Paso su vista por sus compañeros de trabajo, deteniéndose en cada uno para olvidar un rato los informes en pendiente sobre se escritorio.

Vio a Suzie con su dichoso guante, entretenida y perdida en su pequeño mundo de muertos. Rio por el último pensamiento. Siguió y se topo con la dulce Toshiko, la chica informática con un cerebro gigante para la programación. Vio a su jefe Jack fruncir el seño a través de los ventanales por la alta pila de documentos en pendiente, haciendo que el sonriera con satisfacción al saber que no era el único con ese molesto problema. Y por ultimo al más joven del equipo, al que el había nombrado TeaBoy. Su TeaBoy cabe recalcar.

Aunque el mismo no lo admitiera.

El chico poseía una inocencia casi insultante, inteligencia en cualquier tema por haber y saber, educado, atento, laborioso, callado y _atractivo_. La sombra de Torchwood, la persona que mantenía el orden y el equilibrio en el grupo, el que los cuidaba a cada uno. El TeaBoy, el Archivista Ianto Jones. Cabe mencionar que la primera vez que se habían conocido, sintió que el joven ocultaba tantos secretos que le invadió la curiosidad, así mismo la desconfianza al notificar su expediente como miembro inactivo de Torchwood Uno.

Empezó a observarlo, ver las efímeras expresiones de su rostro blanco y delicado, de la forma en que se movía, el _intento_ de coqueteo que_ intentaba_ volver a Jack (cosa que lo molestaba), su mirada triste cada que les preparaba una taza de café, su capacidad de comprensión y su sonrojo cada que se avergonzaba por una trivialidad o por un comentario de alguno del equipo.

Un joven de veintitrés años que de una u otra forma le recordaba a Katie. Y no había lógica en ello, pensó en una ocasión. Es decir, su Katie fue dulce, así como Ianto cuando hacia un pequeño gesto por algún miembro. Katie fue inteligente, así como Ianto en todos los temas. Katie fue amable, como Ianto… Y de esa forma seguía su tren de pensamientos, siempre llegando al mismo final. De una u otra forma Ianto era la versión masculina de su Katie.

Pero no solo era por eso que el médico se sentía atraído por el gales, oh no. Había un montón de más. La forma en que se encogía por un momento cuando se sentía intimidado, en cómo se pasaba la punta de la lengua por el labio inferir cuando revisaba los informes, el seño ligeramente fruncido cuando clasificaba los objetos que caían de la brecha. Su café, su traje, sus ojos. Todo eso y más.

-Owen… Doctor Harper… -escucho una familiar voz con un delicioso acento, haciendo que levantara la vista para encontrarse con la curiosa y preocupada de Ianto, que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos.

-¿Qué? –pidió rudamente, pateándose mentalmente por ello.

-Eh... bueno, yo… -se aclaro la garganta antes de volver a tomar la palabra-. El café –aparto sus ojos de los del médico por un segundo, depositando suavemente la taza y un plato con magdalena a un lado de esta, para dar media vuelta y encaminarse al escritorio de Suzie.

Lo vio alejarse antes de volver su vista al plato y la taza, recordando en ese momento lo hambriento que estaba. Wow, Ianto era mágico. Y con ese pensamiento comenzó a comer su magdalena ignorando las sonrisas cómplices de las féminas en la habitación, que eran consientes de los sentimientos que empezaba a emanar del joven doctor orgulloso.

Eso iba a ser tan divertido. Eso, y ver como Owen ardía en celos por los coqueteos de Jack.

Al menos Torchwood no era tan aburrido.

Fin.


End file.
